


About-face

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Body Swap, Community: springkink, M/M, field play, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Optimus Prime accidentally swaps bodies with Megatron he faces a „friendly" Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About-face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Transformers, Optimus Prime/Starscream - bodyswap with Megatron - Lay down your arms/Remember, no force/You'd better lay down your gun.

Optimus Prime slowly regained consciousness. His body felt heavy and alien. Dull pain throbbed through him.

He wondered at the silence around him. Medical Bay should be alive with the sounds of various wounded mechs and medical personal, and there had to be mechs in a worse state than him, otherwise Ratchet would have already taken care of his after-repairs-pain.

He onlined his optics.

The dark face of Starscream hovered above him.

Optimus tried to scramble away.

Starscream jumped back and screeched: "Megatron, you're awake! What a joyous occasion! I was just trying to see how else I could help your speedy recovery!"

"Starscream, what happened?"

Optimus raised his arm to rub at his aching head. The arm was silver, the dreaded fusion cannon was attached to it. His head was smooth, no hard angles or sharp antennas. A self-check of his identification code confirmed that he was indeed Megatron or at least in his body.

Starscream had come closer and was peering at him curiously.

"Are you feeling well, Megatron?"

The treacherous nature of the Decepticon Second in Command was legendary even among the Autobots. Optimus sat up straight and tried to look self-assured and in command of all of his faculties. He couldn't appear weak to Starscream, or the other would surely attack.

"I'm well, Starscream. Only a slight headache."

A happy smile blossomed on Starscream's face.

"Oh, I know the perfect remedy for headaches. A good overload and you'll feel like a new mech."

Starscream came close enough to stroke the fusion cannon. This was a surprise, who would have thought that the conniving jet and his tyrannic commander could be so close to each other. Optimus decided to play along for the time being. It would be easier to leave the base when Starscream was suspicious of him because of abnormal behavior.

With a soft click the fusion cannon came away after Starscream had opened the holding latches.

Megatron would never allow anybody to take his fusion cannon, especially not Starscream who tried to kill him at every opportunity, or would he? The jet seemed to be quite confident about what he was doing.

Starscream moved to set the fusion cannon aside. Optimus caught his hand and kept it in his grasp.

Wide-opticked and without a shred of guile Starscream asked: "Lord Megatron, is something wrong? I'm following our pact, am I not?"

He let go of Starscream's hand. He had to know what this pact was about before he could see where this was going.

"Please, tell me the details of our agreement again, Starscream, so we both can be sure that neither of our memory files have become corrupted.

Once again a radiant smile appeared on Starscream's face. The jet put the fusion cannon on a nearby table, then he sat on the berth and glowed, in the room's harsh light silver, red and blue planes gleamed almost ethereally. Like this Starscream was very beautiful and handsome. Gone was the sneer, instead optics shone happily, a little smile played on Starscream's lips.

"Indeed, might Leader, it's just so easy for memory files to become corrupted. A little bump on the head in a battle and you might not know yourself afterwards.

"Our pact is thus:  
While in either of our quarters and about to engage in intimate activities we shall lay down our arms. And no force shall be used against the other, except if both of us agree on such a scenario beforehand.  
Quite reasonable terms, I would think. Although I don't know why I always have to remind you to take off your cannon. The pact was your idea, after all."

Optimus was stunned, he couldn't quite believe what Starscream had told him, but why should the seeker lie now. He was without the fusion cannon and an easy target for Starscream. Yet, instead of attacking him, Starscream removed his null rays and laid them next to the fusion cannon.

Optimus could live with those terms and this was a good chance to get his hands on a seeker, maybe he could find a few weaknesses they didn't know about yet and wear Starscream into recharge inducing exhaustion while he was at it.

"Ah, yes, that is what I remember as well, my dear Starscream."

He held his hand out, Starscream took it readily and graced him with another beatific smile. A slight tug and the winged mech climbed onto the berth to settle in his lap.

Starscream set his hands on Megatron's chest and drew shy little circles around the Decepticon insignia.

Optimus gently stroked Starscream's arm, and then he decided to try a human custom he couldn't use in his own body.

He kissed Starscream.

Starscream stiffened, but as Optimus softly nibbled at his lips, Starscream relaxed and started to reciprocate.

Kissing was curious sensation, although not very arousing. The mewling sounds Starscream made when Optimus nibbled at the jet's neck were much more rewarding.

Their tête-à-tête got more frantic as Optimus started to explore Starscream's wings. It was common knowledge that wings were very sensitive. The appendages were hot to the touch and Starscream screamed in pleasure whenever Optimus tweaked an aileron. Just stroking them Starscream's ventilators hiccuping, while Starscream scratched and tugged at Megatron's side.

Starscream's energy field flared ever so often and Megatron's field picked up the rhythm.

It got more and more difficult for Optimus to think straight as the fields synchronized and Starscream started to stroke the connectors the fusion cannon attached to. Optimus' focus shrunk to the twitching wings under his hands and the delicious feeling of their field intermingling and rotating.

One final flick of an aileron and Starscream's joints locked, his field spiking.

As Optimus followed him into overload, his last clear thought was that he had expected Starscream to be true to his name, instead the jet overloaded in silence.

* * *

When Optimus awakened again, the painful headache was gone and he felt quite relaxed. His arms lay above his head, when he tried to move them, he found them chained.

He onlined his optics.

Starscream's dark face hovered above him.

"Hello, Optimus Prime", said Starscream with a tone of smug superiority.

For a moment Optimus considered playing dumb, but since the jet had guessed correctly, it was probably better to give up the pretense. Maybe Starscream had any idea why Optimus was in Megatron's body.

"How did you find out?"

Starscream sat astride him, drawing lazy circles around the Decepticon insignia on Megatron's chest.

"I knew the instant you awoke that something was wrong. Megatron would have immediately gone after me, suspecting me of trying to kill him while he was offline. So I was curious to see how addled Megatron's brain had become.

"But as it turned out, Megatron's brain didn't become addled, rather it was switched with a completely different mech's. Your tactician called after your 'stress relief', claiming that they have Megatron in Optimus Prime's body and expecting me to turn you over so they can find a way to switch you back."

Starscream grinned deviously.

"Naturally I declined. Expecting me to give up you, while I get nothing in return, who does your tactician think I am. No, I like it better this way, my two greatest enemies out of commission, me the acting leader of the Decepticons."

Starscream bowed down. Nipping at Megatron's lips.

"Although, you may try to persuade me to come to a more acceptable agreement with your tactician."

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
